clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Trap
"Ambush and distract unsuspecting foes with a surprise skirmish of short-lived, but sneaky skeleton troops! Skeleton Traps can be configured to pursue either ground or air troops." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Skeleton Traps are structures that remain hidden until they are activated by an attacking troop moving into their trigger radius. **Once triggered, the coffin rises from the ground and multiple Skeletons rise up from the ground around the coffin to attack nearby troops depending on whether it is set for ground or air troops. **They can be configured to defend from either ground troops or air troops. ** They will remain invisible if set to ground and an air troop passes over (And vice versa). **The number of Skeletons released depends upon the level of the Skeleton Trap. **The Skeletons released have a small skull icon next to them to signify they came from a Skeleton Trap (as opposed to being summoned by a Witch), similarly to the icon displayed next to Clan Castle troops. The reason behind this is that they play an equal role to the Skeletons summoned by a defending Witch in the Clan Castle. **The Skeletons from the trap have the exact same stats as the Skeletons summoned by the Witch. **Skeleton Traps set to defend against air troops have wings instead of a skull on the face of the coffin. Skeletons that arise from being triggered while set to defend against air troops float through the air with with the aid of small balloons, the same balloons as those on the Air Bomb. **Skeleton Traps were added in the 2014 October 22 Halloween update, but are a permanent addition that will remain available after the holiday has passed. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, Skeleton Traps are a light shade of brown and has a skull or pair of wings on the face of the coffin. It is boarded up, indicating that the skeletons were possibly once people. **At level 3, the Skeleton Trap is a darker shade of brown and has five brass studs on the face of the coffin. A short, dark brown board connects the coffin together at the top. ---- *'Trivia' **After deploying, the coffin quickly disappears. Scorch marks on the ground where the Skeletons clawed up through the ground disappear a short time later. **Skeleton traps are currently the only traps that can target ground or air troops. ** Skeletons that the trap deploys are identical to the Skeletons the Witch summons. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Skeleton Trap such as Level, Spawned units, Re-arm cost, Trigger Radius, Favorite Target and Targets. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Skeleton Trap to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. This icon is not shown when the Skeleton Trap is max level. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon switches the Skeleton Trap attack mode to attack air units. This icon is only displayed while the Skeleton Trap is in Ground mode. ** - Pressing this icon switches the Skeleton Trap attack mode to attack ground units. This icon is only displayed while the Skeleton Trap is in Airmode. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms the Skeleton Trap. This icon is only displayed after your Skeleton Trap has triggered during an enemy attack. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms all Traps. This icon is only displayed when some or all of your Traps have been triggered in a previous enemy attack. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Traps